fear me,love me ?
by Jasmin Jade xx
Summary: set straight after the movie .Jareth comes to see sarah after she has defeated him and asks her why he has fallen for her ? xxx
1. yes no?

Just Fear me, Love me 

AN: Hello, this is my first Labyrinth story; labyrinth is my all time favourite movie .Set straight after the movie.

Sarah Will be 16 in this story just to make it easier, hope you like xx

16 year old Sarah Williams had done it, she had defeated the labyrinth, and she had got her baby brother back, Sarah was sitting in her room, still wondering if that last 13 hours had been a dream, but she knew it had happened, she could still hear his voice in her head.

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave_

His voice echoed in her mind as much as she missed her friends in the Labyrinth, she was curious why the goblin king has showed affection towards her, he kidnapped her brother, then asked her to love him? Sarah was so confused.

She got up and checked on Toby again, he was fast asleep in his crib; she was relieved he was safe. Her parents were not in yet ,she checked her watch it was nearly half 11 ,she went downstairs to call them ,they said that they will be checking into a hotel for the night as it was too late to drive ,Sarah told them that she didn't mind looking after Toby ,which greatly surprised her parents.

She went back upstairs to take a shower ,when she was drying off she could hear voices coming from Toby's room ,at first she thought her parents decided to come home tonight, so she walked out ready to greet them but as she got closer to Toby's room the voice sounded British and very similar to –'Oh no!' She thought, she rushed into his room and saw Jareth standing there holding the teddy bear, Sarah had given Toby earlier; Sarah started to panic,

"Why are you here Jareth?" Sarah said to him in a shaky voice,

"I defeated your labyrinth!"

Jareth looked up at Sarah and said "Don't worry Sarah, I'm not going to touch Toby, it is you I have come to see"

Sarah looked at him quizzically, he put the bear back in Toby's crib and tucked him in, he stood up tall and walked past Sarah and into her room, Sarah followed on and exclaimed "why would you possibly want to see me!"

She sat down on her bed waiting for his reply , Sarah made sure she didn't show her emotions to him, but inside she was frightened ,she was frightened of him and most of all she was frightened of her curiosity about him .

Jareth looked around the room and noticed all of her toys , he walked over to her vanity and picked up the little red book titled 'LABYRINTH' ,he looked at it and then settled it back down, While he was looking around her room, Sarah was looking at him and noticed he was wearing the same clothes as earlier ,he had a frilly white blouse on which was tucked into tight leather pants with riding boots on ,she was too scared to admire him earlier but now she thought he was pretty hot but she wouldnt let him know,as she still wanted to know why he was here, she cleared her throat trying to get his attention, he turned back around to her and said

" Your different Sarah ,of all the people who have challenged my Labyrinth ,you are the only one to succeed, I want to know what makes you different?"

Sarah looked at him and didn't know how to answer that, she thought for a moment and said "Well I guess I beat it because I got help from hoggle and the others, and _apparently _you helped me" Sarah emphasised on the word apparently.

Jareth look at her for a couple of seconds and said "Yes I did help you but I also put so much in your way to stop you reaching my castle, but you still did anyway ?, I can't work it out ,why didn't you take me proposal ?"

Sarah replied in amusement 'what the proposal for me to do as you say and fear you? I didn't take it because it was stupid! I have wondered about that, you send me through your Labyrinth, kidnap my brother then ask me to Fear you and love you? What was that all about?"

Sarah was standing up at the end of this, with her hands on her hips, Jareth was standing their with a mixed expression that looked like anger/amusement on his face,

'I asked you that because I want you to be my queen,and I sent you throught my labyrinth because You wished Toby away, I will not lie I was wondering about you when you was in my labyrinth and i cant work out what makes you so different to everybody else ? , you act like a spoilt brat at times but there is something about you that attracts me to you Sarah ,You would make a perfect queen and we would rule to goblin city together" he said to Sarah who was just looking at him in shock ,

She didn't know what to say ,he left her speechless ..Again, she did feel a little attraction to him but he still scared her and she wasn't sure of him yet, when they were dancing together even though it was a distraction for her, it felt right to be dancing with him, but she didn't even know him how could he want her to leave with him in a whole different world?

She sat back down and said 'I won't lie I do feel some attraction too, but you were terrible to me in your labyrinth, you took Toby away"

"I was only doing as you asked, you are not my challenger anymore Sarah I will treat you as my queen, with love and with desire"

He said the last bit and looked over her body ,she looked down and realised she was still in her towel ,she blushed and looked up and tried to cover herself with a cushion "I know you feel something Sarah, I could see it in your eyes when we were dancing together ,it's the same look as you have in your eyes right now" he said seductively ,

She stood up and was looked down at the ground trying to avid his gaze because she knew she was blushing,she did feel something when they was dancing ,but that didn't mean she was attracted to him,did it? she looked back up said " I will have to think about it"

He nodded and said "alright then my dear Sarah , I Will be back tomorrow night to know your decision ,just remember you will get everything you want from me, I will give you the world" he picked her hand up and kissed it and transformed into his animal form and flew off.

Sarah was still in shock she didn't know what to do he made her blush and made her want him just in that short time they were talking ,she was tempted but she didn't know him and she was still scared of him ,she had a big decision a head of her .

Hiya hoped you liked? I have 5 more chapters written up, but i will only post them if i get 5 or more reviews thank you xx


	2. Desire

Fear me, Love me? Chapter 2.

AN- Hello guys Thank you for all the reviews I got more than 5 so I'm updating again, Also thank you for the editing tips ,they really helped ,Hope you enjoy xx

It was ten to 11 the next night and Jareth was due to be coming anytime soon, Sarah had been thinking about him all of last night and today, She wouldn't lie ,she was tempted ,she loved all things magical and fantasy and the Labyrinth was all them things, she didn't have time to admire its beauty when she was there and would love to have the chance but she didn't know if she could leave Toby, it felt like she had just got him back, she didn't want to leave him again, and Jareth ,well that's another thing, Sarah did like him but she was also scared of him.

Sarah sighed and walked over to her vanity and looked at her reflection,

'I'm only 16, how can I be queen of anything?' she thought to herself.

She picked up the red lipstick on her vanity and applied it, she looked at her reflection once more and stood up, she was wearing a red top with black trousers and no shoes, she brushed her hair and looked in the mirror once more,

'Oh this is stupid Sarah, you don't ever act like this in front of other boys why are you know?' she thought to herself.

She knew she was caring too much about what she looked like, and it was frustrating her, she had never been one of them girls that cared about what they looked like to other people, she was her own person, but because Jareth was coming soon she suddenly cared about what she looked like in front of him, and that really pissed her off!

"Damn it!" she shouted and threw her brush; this was really pissing her off!

All of a sudden she heard a chuckle coming from behind her, she span around and came face to face with a very amused goblin king. Jareth was leaning against her doorframe with a smile on his face,

"Dearest Sarah, what did the brush do to anger you so much?" He asked with a smile on his face,

"It's not the brush angering me" she replied to him and sat down at her vanity, turning around to look at him, he ignored her and walked into her room and went next to her bed ,he reached down and wiped the duvet before sitting down, Sarah frowned at his.

"Did you think about my offer?" Jareth asked her,

'Yes I thought about it ,and I'm not sure ,I mean yes I would love to live in the Goblin city and see the rest of the labyrinth and the magic within it! But it's a whole new world Jareth!" she said,

"And plus I don't even know you, and how can I be a queen when I'm only 16!" she was starting to rant now.

Jareth stood up and walked over to her, he knelt in front of her, which Sarah thought was strange, he wasn't acting very royal by kneeling in front of her; he pulled out his magic crystals and turn them in his hands just like he did the night before, Sarah didn't want to look into them because she knew they would lie to her again.

"Sarah look at them, they are showing you your dreams" Jareth said while turning them,

Sarah dared a peak at them and saw that it was the image of her and Jareth dancing together, it wasn't a lie, this actually happened, but Sarah still wasn't sure.

"How can I trust you, the last time you showed me that, it was a lie to get me to forget about Toby!" She said angrily.

"Sarah will you please understand, that I had to do that, you was just a stupid girl that wished her brother away when I first met you like all the others, now I've seen what you're like I want you, and this really happened, that was the moment where you felt attraction to me, this would be everyday for us ,when your with me!" Jareth said, getting frustrated that she couldn't see how much he truly did want her.

Sarah didn't know why but she believed him, for once. She could see that he liked her and she did liked him too, she just needed to get too know him first.

"Alright ill consider it, but first I want to get to know you first, before I come and be with you , in your world, I would like to get to know the person I _might _be spending it with" Sarah said to him.

Jareth stood up and leant against the wall, he was in thought for a moment, when he said,

"Ok I understand that, how about you stay at my castle for a month, then after the month you tell me your decision?" he asked her.

Sarah thought about that for a second and nodded, "Ok then that sounds reasonable",

"Good, well I'm glad we have come to some arrangement" Jareth said while getting up from the wall

He walked over to Sarah, who had now stood up and touched her face,

"You will be the perfect queen beside me" he said

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and it was like electricity running through them, Sarah breathing started to get heavier, she could see Jareths pupils dilate, he was right, she did want him, she wanted him bad!

Jareth lent down and touched his lips to Sarah's and kissed her, she started to kiss him back, she felt like she was on fire, it was so good. Sarah started kissing him faster; Jareths hand went up to her hair and tugged it slightly, making her moan into his kiss, they were kissing furiously now, Jareth backed her up into the wall behind them, pinning her to him and the wall, he had his leg in between hers and she was rubbing herself on his leg, he moaned when felt how hot and wet she was for him.

Jareth pulled back and away from the wall, Sarah whimpered at the loss of his lips, Jareth who was breathing heavily himself smirked at her and said,

"Till tomorrow my darling Sarah"

He turned into his animal form and flew off, leaving a flustered and very horny Sarah still panting against the wall.

Hiya, did you like? Please review if I get 5 or more reviews I will upload the next one, which will be VERY steamy and smutty xx


	3. oh Jareth

Hello thank you for all the reviews, if anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them just PM me or review, thanks everyone, here is chapter 3 xxxxxxxx

Sarah looked around her room, trying to decide what she can do, it had been two days since the goblin king had came to her room and asked her to spend a month with him in his castle. Sarah was getting impatient, she hadn't heard from him in two days, 'maybe he had changed his mind' she thought ,Sarah got a little sad at the thought ,she hadn't stopped thinking about him since they made out ,and she wouldn't admit it to him but she wanted him really bad.

Sarah walked up to her closet and pulled out her large red suitcase, she opened it and put it on her bed, 'I might as well start packing now, hopefully he comes tonight' she thought as she put some of her favourite teddies in her suitcase, she packed enough clothes to see her through the month, make up, jewellery and a picture of her mother and a picture of Toby.

She had told her parents that she had signed up for a drama summer programme, which will be for a month, her parents seemed happy that she was doing something with other people her age, Sarah felt naughty that she was actually spending time with an older man and staying at his house, 'if only my parents knew what I was up to' she thought with a grin. When Sarah had finished packing, she went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat, she made herself a chicken mayo sandwich ,she walked over to the table and sat down to eat her sandwich and turned the little TV her parents had bought earlier that year to watch while her stepmother was cooking .Sarah went to take a bite of her sandwich, all of a sudden a big bit of mayonnaise dripped onto her clean white blouse, Sarah groaned and stood up to get a tissue, she tried to rub it off as best as she could but it just smeared more, Sarah chucked the tissue away and went up to her room. She stripped to her underwear, deciding to change her whole outfit, she put her dirty clothes in her hamper and was standing in her black and red lacy bra and thong, something Sarah would never really wear usually but her friend had bought it for her as a gift a couple of days ago, she walked over to her closet and remembered that all her clothes were at the bottom of her suitcase, Sarah screamed in frustration and went to her suitcase, she bent over to open it when a voice spoke from behind her,

"I do hope you're going to dress like that in my castle"

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned behind her quickly and saw Jareth sitting on her window seal looking amused she noticed that he was looking up and down her body; she squirmed under his piercing eyes. She tried to cover her body with her arms but Jareth stood up and walked over to her and pulled her arms away from her body, leaving her exposed to Jareth ,

"Don't! Your beautiful, never hide from me Sarah!"

Sarah blushed and started to get really hot, Jareth was gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms and its was making her feel tingly and dizzy, she looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were dilating again ,a tell tale sign that he was super horny. Sarah looked at his lips and wanted to taste them again, she tiptoed so her lips met his, Jareth started to kiss her back and once again they were kissing like their life depended on it, Jareth pushed her to the edge of the bed and pushed her down on it , he came down on top of her and carried on kissing her , Sarah reached up and started to undo his buttons on his white blouse, she pulled his shirt off when it was undone and laid back to admire his well toned body, Jareth came up to her ear and whispered

'Like what you see?'

His breath on her neck made Sarah moan ,she needed his body on her , Jareth started to kiss down her neck all the way down to her breast , Jareth reached behind her and unhooked her bra ,he threw it on the floor, he looked down at her ,her breasts were exposed to him ,Sarah suddenly felt very shy and tried to cover them up ,but before she could do that Jareth pulled her arms away and pinned them to the bed ,Sarah gasped in surprise at his roughness.

"I told you to never hide from me; I will be seeing a lot more of you soon!"

Sarah moaned at the thought of him seeing her completely naked, Sarah's back went up as his lips met her erect nipple, she moaned even loader this time, Jareth was licking and sucking her nipple, then he switched to the other one, Sarah was dripping by now, she sat up and pushed him off of her he looked up in surprise,

"I want you Jareth" Sarah said with desire in her voice,

Jareth moaned at that and pushed her back down; he stared to kiss down her stomach and pulled down her thong, he threw it somewhere on the bed, she was completely naked now ,he opened her legs and rested in between them , Jareth was hard as a rock now ,he wanted her so much , he gently rubbed her clit with his finger and smiled when he heard her whimper, Jareth suspected that she was a virgin and had never had a man touch her like this,he moaned and the thought that he was her first. He rubbed his fingers across her slit, teasing her openening, Sarah was moaning and the feel of his fingers on her virgin pussy was driving her crazy with desire.

"Fuck Sarah you're so wet"

Jareth opened her slit with his fingers and licked her pussy with one long lick and flicked his tongue across her clit ,Sarah screamed at this and begged him to carry on, Jareth began licking her pussy and sucking her clit,sarah was screaming by now ,she had never felt pleasure like this before, Sarah's hips bucked off of the bed as he started to suck her clit hard ,she let out a loud whimper ,Jareth put his middle finger in her wet pussy and started to slowly pump it in and out ,he carried on licking her clit,sarah could feel a strange sensation beginning to build in her all off a sudden ,Sarah's head slammed back and she screamed as huge wave of pleasure ran through her,

"ohhhh jare- ohhhh!",

Sarah lay panting on her bed, she looked down at Jareth who had all of her come over his lips, and he smiled at her and came up to her and kissed her forehead,

"oh.. my.. god..Jareth..that..was..amazing!" Sarah said still trying to catch her breath.

Jareth laid down next to her, he could still taste her on his lips, he was still rock hard and needed a release, he turned to Sarah and said with a grin,

"Mmh you taste amazing my darling Sarah"

Sarah looked down at the bulge in his tight leather pants and smiled to herself, just as Jareth was going to cuddle her ,she pinned him down and straddled his waist ,she unzipped his pants and said with a smirk,

"Your turn gobling king".

Heya hope you like there's plenty more where that came from, ill update after 5 reviews thank you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Gold Shimmer

Hello I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update, I have just got a new job, so I am so busy, but here it is...

Sarah Woke up the next morning feeling really happy, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned, and then she remembered what happened last night, she turned quickly to look beside her and noticed he wasn't there, she looked around her room and saw a note magically floating besides her mirror, with gold fae dust shimmering around it, she walked up to it and picked it up, and read the note,

Dearest Sarah,

I will be back tonight; I hope you have made your decision,

Last night was amazing by the way.

Sincerely Jareth.

She shook her head and smiled ,she sat down on her bed and laid down ,she looked up at the ceiling and smiled , they had a great night last night , they never slept together but they did do everything else and it was her first time doing anything , Jareth really made her feel like a women , after they had finished ,they had a bubble bath together , Jareth had magically made the candles float around them ,Sarah thought that it was so romantic, then they had fallen asleep together. Sarah sighed in happiness as she stood up to get into her shower ,she began to undress out of her nightgown, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled ,she glowed with happiness 'I think I'm starting to fall for him already' Sarah thought as she got into the shower.

Meanwhile...

Jareth was sitting on his throne, looking into his crystal; he had a clear image of Sarah ,because he couldn't be there when she woke up ,he wanted to see her wake up ,she was so beautiful when she woke up, 'she was so beautiful every minute of every day' he thought ,that's one of the reasons he loved her so much ,he saw her look in the mirror and smile ,he heard exactly what she thought , he smiled at that and thought 'I love u Sarah' ,he watched as she began to undress and all the memories of yesterday came flooding back ,he made the bubble fade away before he saw anything else , he knew if he saw anymore of Sarah ,he would want to go to her world and have his way with her right now ,but he wanted it to be special ,when they were in their new room together. He stood up to go and make their room as beautiful as she is, so she would feel at home.

Later that night Sarah began packing her bags ,she was in the middle of debating whether or not she was taking her childhood teddies ,she didn't want him to think she was a child ,but she wanted something to make her feel at home, she choose one fluffy toy – Rodney ,he used to get her a sleep when she was a child, she packed all her books and jewellery ,her photos and makeup, she went to her wardrobe and looked at all her clothes ,she thought her clothes were ok ,but she had seen the dresses in the underground ,they were beautiful and imagined even the normal clothes ,were far better than hers ,she didn't know what to take? Maybe she could get new clothes?

'Are their clothes shops in the underground?' she thought,

She would have to leave her clothes to when Jareth came; she would ask him.

It was nearly 9 when Jareth had flew in, literally, she watched as he got back into his human form, it always intrigued her when he done that. He walked over to her and put his hands on both sides of her face, he kissed her softly, this made Sarah's knees go weak ,she put her arms around Jareth's neck to support herself as the kiss got deeper, Sarah started to grind against him, Jareth groaned into her lips as she grinded against him, he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, he saw that she wanted him and god did he want her but this wasn't the right place,

"Did I do anything Wrong?" Sarah asked looking disappointed,

Jareth laughed and pulled her chin up so she was looking into her eyes and said,

"No Sarah, I just know where this is going and I want to wait till were in our bedroom, so its special"

Sarah smiled and said,

"I never knew you could be so romantic?"

Jareth laughed again and said,

"Well that's just for you; I'm the big scary gobbling king to everybody else"

Sarah tiptoed to kiss him once more; when the kiss was over she held his hand and led him to her bed,

"No Sarah I meant it, I want to wait till were ready" Jareth said trying to stop her leading them to the bed.

Sarah just laughed at that and shook her head,

"No Jareth I want to sit down and talk to you"

"Oh ok but can I have a cushion, your human bed hurts my Arse!"

Sarah burst out laughing at how he pronounced 'Ass' in his British accent, Jareth just looked at her, not knowing why she was laughing ,she just laughed and handed him her pillow 'Typical king' she thought smiling.

"I thought you might like to know that I have made my mind up, about you offer, I have deciding to take it as long as I can see Toby anytime I want and properly see him ,not see him through that weird bubble thingy!"

Jareth Smiled and said

"My darling Sarah, you can see Toby, whenever you like, I am not trapping you, I am so happy that you have agreed to be my Queen, I love you My Sarah"

He hugged her and she put her head in the crook of his neck, she breathed in his smell, it was intoxicating ,she pulled back and said ,

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Jareth, and I want to be your Queen, but what exactly would I have to do?"

Jareth realising that he hadn't told her about her Queen role, said,

"Well basically You would come with me to balls, Events,all different important things , You Will help me decide on the order of the things in the underground and how they are run ,there is so much to the underground Sarah, you have only seen the goblin city, but there are cities where there are waterfalls with golden shimmery water and unicorns and all different magical creatures, that you probably haven't even heard off ,but There are some dangerous parts of the Underworld and You Will get to know them When you come down with me"

Sarah was in heaven listening to Jareth describe the underworld, when she was their all she saw was the labyrinth and the goblin city, but there was so much more to explore and she couldn't wait! It sounded like all the fantasy books she has every read combined in one, she knew she was going to like it. She smiled and kissed Jareth on the lips and said,

"When do we leave then?"

Jareth smiled and said,

"Tonight if you want, do you need help packing?"

They both stood up and looked around the room,

"I have done most of it, but need help on a couple of things, what do I wear in the underground?"

Jareth replied looking into her wardrobe

"I have got you everything you will need, but feel free to wear what you want, but we do dress a bit differently from what you humans do"

Sarah nodded and said,

"Ok then I will just bring underwear, you do wear underwear right?"

Jareth laughed at her and leant over and looked into her eyes and said with a sexy smouldering look,

"Yes Sarah we do, but the at the rate we Will be going, you won't get a chance to wear any"

He winked and her and then went into her bathroom, Sarah just looked at him walking into her bathroom and felt her heartbeat fasten up and she felt herself get really wet.

THANKS everyone for the great reviews, they really inspire me to do the next chapters, hopefully I get more this chapter xxx


	5. king sized bed

**Hello everybody I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update , I have no excuses other than work being hectic , but I guess everyone's work is hectic , so I hope I am forgiven and here is chapter 5 , reviews are much appreciated as I am a bit stuck on what to do next , thank you **

When Sarah and Jareth had finished packing what she would need for the next month, they looked around her room and then looked at each other,

"Are you ready to go?" Jareth asked her,

Sarah looked around the room and tried to think of anything else she would need but she couldn't think of anything, she looked back round to Jareth who was still waiting for an answer,

"Yes I think so, if I have forgotten anything I will just have to come back to get it but I think I have got everything" Sarah said excitedly.

She couldn't wait to get to the underground she didn't get any time at all to enjoy it last time she was there and she couldn't wait to spend a month exploring every part of the underworld, and exploring every part of the goblin king.

Jareth took Sarah's hand in his and all Sarah saw was a big cloud of pink and purple glitter surrounding them and when she opened her eyes again, she was in a massive bedroom!

Jareth let go of Sarah's hand and held onto her shoulders to steady her, Sarah leaned against him and tried to shake of the dizziness 'argh god I have to get used to that!' she thought as she stood up and looked at Jareth who had a smirk on his face,

"What?" she said

Jareth laughed and said,

"Nothing I just remember my first time, for someone who has never done that before you didn't do too bad"

After the sickness wore off, Sarah then could focus on where she was, she saw she was in a lovely massive room which has a large king-sized bed in with a canopy, there was a massive window that was overseeing a magical lake and mystical forests, next to a massive fireplace was a beautiful mahogany desk with crystals all around the mirror, Sarah was in awe, she couldn't believe how beautiful one room could be, without taking her eyes of the room she asked Jareth,

"Is this your room Jareth?"

She heard Jareth laugh softly and felt him come up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of his and said,

"No Sarah this is _our___room now"

Sarah smiled and rested into Jareth,

"I'm so happy I'm here Jareth, I really can't wait to see what things we will do this month" Sarah said smiling,

Jareth smiled and took her hand , he guided her to the massive bed in the room and they both sat down , he took both of Sarah's hands and held them , he turned his body so he was facing her and he looked into her eyes ,

"I am so glad you're here too Sarah and I promise you, you will have the best month here, you won't ever want to leave"

Sarah was getting lost into Jareth's mismatched blue and brown eyes and his British accent was like a lullaby to Sarah , her gaze wondered down to his luscious lips , Sarah bit her lip and her eyes dilated , Jareth saw the look in her eye ,he had seen it a couple of times now , he knew what she wanted.

Sarah caught his lips with hers and Jareth started to kiss her back, the kiss started to get deeper and faster, Jareth lowered Sarah onto the bed and laid on top of her, trying to keep his weight off of her by putting his legs in between hers, Sarah's hands were in Jareth long blond hair, she was getting quite an obsession with his hair, Sarah could feel Jareth's erection pressed up against her core as the kiss got heavier, Sarah moaned as he grinded against her , Jareth pulled away both of their lips swollen and bruised and started to kiss her neck ,Sarah's back arching as he kissed the spot behind her ear, Jareth could feel how wet she was through her trousers , he came up and whispered in her ear ,

"It's a shame my darling Sarah that I cannot take you until you make your decision at the end of the month"

Sarah moaned in disappointment, she grinded against him and pleaded,

"Please Jareth, please I want you!"

Jareth groaned at her words and considered just ripping her panties off her right now and fucking her into another dimension

Sarah took his fingers and pushed them into her knickers, his eyes widened as his fingers were soaked with juice, they were both panting now, 'Fuck it' he thought as he pushed her legs open, he was about the rip her trousers off when there was a knock at the door,

"Your highness, the royal meetings is about to start"

"Shit!" Jarethmuttered under his breath only Sarah heard,

"What's the royal meeting?" Sarah asked trying to get her breath back,

"It's a meeting I have to go to every couple of weeks and I forgot one was tonight, I will only be a couple of hours, ok?"

Sarah nodded and sat up, Jareth stood up and sorted his clothes out, he went into a large closet and pulled out his robe, he put it on and bent down to kiss Sarah,

"I will only be a couple of hours, I will be straight back when it finishes"

Sarah nodded and kissed Jareth when he left; she knew what she needed to do.

A couple hours later...

Jareth walked through their door and saw that Sarah was asleep , he smiled and laid down next to her once he's robes were off , he saw that her chest had a flush to it , he picked up her fingers and sucked them ,

"You naughty girl" he whispered.


	6. Stuffed

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded since July, only my laptop broke, but it's fixed now, so I hope you enjoy **** xx**

When Sarah woke up, she was snuggled up in Jareth's arms, she smiled and turned around to face him, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Sarah whose face was about a centimetre away from his face, studies his unique features. Sarah had never seen the goblin king like this before; he looked so different when he was asleep, his features where softer, he was so relaxed. Sarah never thought about it before but it must be so stressful ruling over an entire city.

Sarah managed to get her arm out from beside her which was trapped by Jareths arms, when they were finally free she placed them on Jareths face and slowly started to stoke his cheek, Sarah leaned her head forward and kissed Jareth's mouth gently, when Jareth didn't move she leant in for another kiss again, when she still didn't get a reaction, she huffed and licked his cheek. Jareths mismatched eyes snapped open and smiled when he saw Sarah smiling down at him, 'I could get used to waking up to see my Sarah smiling down at me' Jareth thought as he stretched and yawned. Sarah laughed at his relaxed manner,

"Morning sleepy head I thought you would never wake up" Sarah said smiling

"Well I was having the best sleep, I had the women I love with me finally" He said as bent down to kiss her, she pulled back before he could and said,

"Eww morning breath!"

Jareth looked quizzically at Sarah and said,

"What's Morning breath and why is it stopping me from kissing you"

Sarah laughed at his lack of human knowledge and said,

"Well um... it's umm, oh don't worry about it"

She pecked Jareth on the lips and stood up and walked towards their giant bathroom, Jareth sat up in the bed and leaned against the beautiful crystal headboard,

"Where are you going Sarah?"

"Too clean my teeth" She replied giggling

Jareth smiled shaking his head, he was so happy that Sarah had finally accepted his offer, Jareth laid back down in bed trying to think of what to do today with Sarah. When Sarah got back after showering and brushing her teeth, Jareth wasn't in the room. Sarah frowned and walked towards to nicely made bed and picked up the note that had been placed on it ,

"_My dearest Sarah,_

_When you are ready, I will be in my throne room_

_There is a dress already in your closet _

_Gerda will help you get ready_

_I love you_

_Jareth."_

Sarah smiled at the note and was really beginning to really fall for Jareth even if she had been here only one night, she put the note down and walked over to the closet Jareth mentioned, when she opened it she saw that Jareth had put the most beautiful purple sparkly dress in there for her. Sarah walked into the bathroom to go try it on.

When Sarah walked out she looked gorgeous, her hair had dried and was wavy, it was cascading down her back. Sarah walked over to the long golden mirror that was in the corner of the room, she smiled at her reflection, She gasped when she looked at her lips and realised she had forgotten her red lipstick , Sarah wasn't that much into makeup but she loved wearing her red lipstick. The knock at the door brought Sarah out of her horror,

"It's open" She said glumly

A Goblin walked through the door carrying bottles of some kind; Sarah turned round and looked at the goblin, she was definitely female because she had a pink rag around her, covering small body 'this must be Gerda' Sarah thought. When Gerda had put the bottles down on the dressing table, she turned around and looked at Sarah.

"Hello Miss, Your Majesty has told me that I will be your personal servant, my name is Gerda and I am at your command" She said as she bowed.

Sarah cringed at the word servant, she didn't like the idea that Jareth kept Goblins as servants but she knew he wasn't cruel to them just firm, but she needed to tell him to give them proper clothes.

"Well hello Gerda, you can call me Sarah if you'd like and I don't really like the word servant so you can be my personal assistant" Sarah said sweetly

"What ever Miss would like" Gerda replied

Sarah huffed, she felt bad that they had been taught to be a servant but she knew they didn't mind. A thought came to mind,

"Gerda, you don't know where I could get some lipstick do you?"

Gerda took the lipstick of the tray where the bottles were and showed Sarah,

"The king said that you forgot it when you were packing and that I should give this to you and its magical Miss , it last until you wipe it off with these wipes" She said showing her a pack of wipes. Sarah took the lipstick and said,

"Thank you Gerda"

She applied the lipstick in the mirror and then looked over at her appearance once more, she was finally perfect, and she couldn't wait to see Jareth.

Gerda led her down a long hallway which had pictures of royal people, all who looked like Jareth, 'these must be his relatives' She thought, Gerda and Sarah walked down a giant set of stairs and into Jareths throne room. Sarah looked around the room, her mouth open in awe, Jareth had transformed it into something that looked like it was out off a fairytale, there was chandeliers on the ceiling and crystal lights on going round the wall on every wall, Jareth had put a large table in the middle with two throne like chairs at the top opposite each other, Jareth was sitting in the left one looking at Sarah, Sarah saw the way he was looking at her up and down and blushed, Gerda bowed and walked out leaving them alone. Sarah walked to the table and sat down, she looked at Jareth and said,

"This looks so beautiful; it actually looks like there has never been a goblin in here"

Jareth laughed at her comment and reached his hand over to Sarah's and picked it up, he kissed her hand while looking into her eyes and said,

"This is nothing compared to your beauty Sarah, You look ravishing"

Sarah blushed again and smiled, she wasn't used to this flattery,

"So what's the special occasion?" She asked

Jareth let go of her hand and snapped his fingers loudly, two goblin's walked in and stood next to Jareth,

"Yes your majesty?"

"Can you get mine and Lady Sarah's food please?"

"Of course your majesty" They said as they eyed Sarah before running off into what she presumed was the kitchen.

"Do they mind you bossing them around like that?" She asked

"No Sarah, for hundreds of years Goblins have been servants or guards, that's all they have known, they are there happiest when serving" He said as he poured two glasses of wine for them and said,

"As for your question before, the special occasion is you being here, I want to show you how special you will get treated by me every day if you were my queen, I love you Sarah and I will show you just how much"

Sarah smiled at him and sighed, she hadn't been in love before so didn't know what it felt like but she had never felt this way before, it was all new , it made her heart throb talking to Jareth.

"Well this really does look lovely, what do we have to eat today, I'm totally starving!"

Jareth laughed at the use of her American words, he never understood Human ways but he didn't mind learning from Sarah about them. About 7 goblins came out with trays of steaming food which smelt delicious, they laid the trays out on the table and took the lids off and took them with them back into the kitchen. Jareth looked at Sarah's expression and said,

"I didn't know what you liked to eat so I thought you could have a variety"

Sarah's mouth watered at the sight of all the food, she may look slim but Sarah Williams LOVED her food!

"Thank you Jareth this looks amazing, there's one thing you will get used to is that I love my food!"

Jareth laughed and said,

"Well I guess that's something we have in common"

When they had finished most of the food, the two of them were leaning against their chairs, stuffed. Sarah had never had a meal like this; she looked over at Jareth, who was watching her intently,

"What?" She asked intrigued

Jareth shook his head and said,

"You are quite something Sarah; I have never met a girl like you who intrigues me so much"

Sarah smiled and said,

"Well I hope that's a good thing"

Jareth stood up and walked round to her and bent down and kissed her, Sarah was taken by surprise by the kiss but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, 'yep I'm definitely falling for this man'

When they broke apart for air, Jareth stood up and held out his hand for her and said,

"Come on I want to show you around the castle then we will walk around the city, if you're up for it"

Sarah stood up and followed Jareth; Sarah smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to spend this month with Jareth.

**Hey guys I hope you liked, please review, If you have any ideas please let me know thank you. Jas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
